


Кексик

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джастину очень непросто живется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кексик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63657) by eleveninches. 



В Питтсбурге стояла холодная и мерзкая погода, но в противовес этому горячих мужчин-геев там было хоть отбавляй, не говоря уже об отличных экзотических продуктовых рынках. Один из них находился под открытым небом прямо рядом с Институтом изящных искусств, и Джастину нравилось иногда заходить туда после занятий. Даже в том редком случае, когда у Брайана на кухне действительно было, что поесть, Джастин любил устраиваться около одной из палаток и делать карандашные наброски покупателей. Или брать с собой пастель и запечатлевать фрукты и овощи во всем их цветовом многообразии. Вот и сегодня стоило Джастину окинуть взглядом рынок, и руки сами потянулись к карандашу, но тут на глаза попался...  
― Твою мать!  
― Джастин! ― радостно воскликнул Итан Голд, с энтузиазмом размахивая кочаном цветной капусты.  
Джастин стал озираться в поисках пути к отступлению, но не успел и шагу ступить, как Итан Голд засеменил по направлению к нему. Он пожал Джастину руку, словно они были старыми друзьями, внимательно заглянул в глаза. Когда-то Джастин счел бы это романтичным, но сейчас ему просто стало нехорошо. Особенно когда Итан так и не отпустил его.  
― Итан, ― устало проговорил Джастин, вырывая руку из лап Голда.  
― Как поживаешь? ― поинтересовался скрипач.  
― Отлично, ― честно ответил Джастин. ― У меня все просто замечательно.  
Он обратил внимание на блестящую кожаную куртку Итана и его дорогую обувь.  
― Похоже, твоя карьера идет в гору.  
Улыбочка Итана растянулась до неприличных размеров.  
― Нет, вообще-то... я встретил кое-кого. Он из тех мужчин, которые заботятся о людях, которые им не безразличны, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Он взмахнул рукой, демонстрируя дорогие золотые часы. Джастин с трудом сохранял невозмутимость. Брайан бы охренел, если бы он рассказал ему, что Итан нашел себе «папика».  
― Пройдешься со мной?  
― Э-э-э... ― выдавил Джастин, начиная паниковать. ― Мне надо, ну, это... Сделать кое-что. Очень-очень далеко.  
― Вот и славно, ― съязвил Итан и схватил Джастина за руку, уводя прочь от палаток с овощами и фруктами. ― Мы так влюблены.  
― Но я едва тебя знаю, ― слабым голосом возразил Джастин.  
Итан метнул на него гневный взгляд.  
― Я имел в виду меня и Дэвида.  
Джастин был слишком рад своей ошибке, чтобы смутиться.  
― Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое настоящая любовь, Джастин, ― мечтательно пропел Итан. Он блаженно и сладко улыбался, а Джастин лишился дара речи от ужаса. ― Я бросил все ради Дэйва. Ему была невыносима мысль, что мы слишком долго будем вдали друг от друга, и я разорвал контракт. Он заботится обо мне. Мы вообще-то только что вернулись из поездки по Европе. Франция восхитительна.  
― Я так тебя ненавижу, ― процедил Джастин.  
Когда они завернули за угол, то столкнулись с Брайаном, рядом с которым ― из всех людей на свете ― шел именно доктор Дэвид Кэмерон. Джастин был уверен, что тот гнил где-нибудь в Портленде, но, очевидно, он ошибался.  
― Джастин? Йен?  
Джастин вытаращил глаза.  
― Брайан? Дэвид?  
― Дэйви!  
― Кексик!  
Джастин и Брайан с омерзением отшатнулись.  
― Я столкнулся с Итаном на рынке, ― шепнул Джастин, когда Итан бросился Дэвиду в объятия.  
Брайан, хоть и был бледен (Итан и Дэвид целовались в непосредственной близости), наградил его укоризненным взглядом.  
― Добрый доктор сцапал меня в продуктовом магазине, ― пожаловался он.  
Джастин оживился.  
― Ты покупал продукты?  
― Сконцентрируйся, Джастин, сконцентрируйся!  
― Я вижу, все уже знакомы, ― сказал Дэвид. Он обнимал Итана за плечи, сияя лучезарной улыбкой.  
Теперь Джастин знал, что такое настоящий ад.  
Брайан, недолго думая, обвил руками Джастина, бросив на сладкую парочку враждебный взгляд. Джастин вцепился в его куртку, чтобы не упасть в обморок. У него мелькнула мысль, что они выглядели довольно мило и по-семейному, стоя на углу улицы в обнимку со своими бойфрендами (или не-бойфрендом, в его случае).  
― Я не знал, что вы с Дэвидом знаете друг друга, ― обратился Итан к Джастину.  
Брови Дэвида взлетели вверх. Он выглядел точь-в-точь таким же, каким Джастин видел его в последний раз, два года назад. Это было жутко.  
― Я, эм, встречался с их другом, Майклом.  
― Я встречался с Джастином, ― поделился Итан.  
О да. Самый настоящий ад.  
― Мир тесен, ― протянул Брайан. Он отцепил пальцы Джастина от своей куртки, но тот тут же схватил его за руку.  
― Я как раз рассказывал Дэвиду про Майкла и Бена, ― с ухмылкой продолжил Брайан, положив подбородок на голову Джастина, обалдевшего от этого публичного проявления внимания. ― Бен ― мой новый лучший друг. Я обожаю Бена. Надеюсь, они с Майклом будут вместе навсегда.  
― Как мило, ― пробормотал Дэвид.  
Брайан нахмурился.  
― Итак, ― Итан неодобрительно покосился на Джастина. ― Вы с Брайаном снова вместе. Какая неожиданность.  
― Брайан спас Питтсбург. А чего добился ты? ― насмешливо спросил Джастин  
― Ну-ну, кексик, он развлекался со своим смычком, ― хмыкнул Брайан. ― Но на скрипке он наверняка тоже играл.  
Итан выглядел так, будто сейчас запустит кочаном цветной капусты Брайану в голову.  
― Нам пора, ― кисло произнес он.  
― Мы сегодня выбираем машину, ― добавил Дэвид, смерив Брайана ледяным взглядом.  
― Золотой кабриолет, наверное? ― мило поинтересовался Брайан.  
Только когда Итан и Дэвид стали точками на горизонте, Джастин смог снова нормально дышать. Ну почему такое вечно случалось с ним? Встретить Итана Голда было уже само по себе ужасно, поскольку он входил в число тех людей, от упоминания одного имени которых у Джастина поднималось давление. Но нет, он умудрился встретить Итана Голда, который встречается с бывшим бойфрендом лучшего друга его не-бойфренда, человеком, которого вообще не должно быть в этой части страны.  
― Это. Это было пиздец как странно, ― пробормотал он.  
― Хочешь знать, что самое ужасное? ― серьезно спросил Брайан. ― По-моему, у меня такая же куртка, как у Йена.  
Джастин отвесил ему подзатыльник.

* * *

Почему-то Джастин забыл про Майкла. Бедного, затюканного Майкла с больным бойфрендом и чокнутым тинэйджером. Он был первым, кого увидел Джастин, придя в закусочную, и впервые за день настроение начало подниматься.  
Джастин кратчайшим путем добрался до их обычного столика. Следом за ним подошел Брайан.  
― Сегодня произошло нечто совершенно потрясающее, ― объявил он, вешая куртку на спинку стула.  
― Дэвид и Итан встречаются, ― выпалил Джастин.  
Майкл открыл рот от удивления. Посмотрел на Брайана и Джастина, потом на Бена и Хантера и завопил:  
― Что?!  
― Кто такой Дэвид? ― спросил Бен.  
Джастин проскользнул за столик, отпихнув сопротивляющегося Хантера в сторону.  
― Это было отвратительно.  
― Это было уморительно, ― возразил Брайан. ― Разве нет, кексик?  
― Это было ужасно, ― повторил Джастин, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Брайана.  
― Дэвид ― мой бывший, ― объяснил Бену Майкл. Его голос звучал сухо, бедняга до сих пор был в шоке. Почему-то от этой мысли Джастину стало лучше.  
― Да ну? Вот отстой! ― воскликнул Хантер.  
― Те двое ― просто образец дурного вкуса, ― весело добавил Брайан.  
― Погоди, а я видел этого Дэвида? ― не унимался Бен.  
― Он возил Итана в Европу, ― ошеломленно произнес Джастин.  
Майкл обхватил голову руками.  
Брайан с улыбочкой заказал кофе.  
― Я тоже свожу тебя в Европу, ― предложил он. На момент сердце Джастина едва не остановилось при мысли, что Брайан говорит серьезно, но потом тот хмыкнул и добавил: ― Можно махнуть в Амстердам и пожениться.  
Вместо того чтобы поддаться порыву и выплеснуть кофе Брайану в лицо, Джастин просто отвесил ему еще подзатыльник.

 _Альтернативная концовка для Мирны:_  
― Если ты ударишь меня еще раз, клянусь, мои барабанные перепонки не выдержат, ― с притворным ужасом произнес Брайан. А когда Джастин угрожающе занес руку, гаденько ухмыльнулся: ― _Кексик_.  
Два месяца спустя он лишился слуха.


End file.
